The Perfect View
by loverly8
Summary: The seventh years go to Hawaii with a few “specially selected” teachers and the Headmaster. What happens when there is one room left and two people have to share it? SSHG


**Title: **The Perfect View

**Summary: **The seventh years go to Hawaii with a few "specially selected" teachers and the Headmaster.What happens when there is one room left and twopeople have to share it? SS/HG

**Notes: **HBP disregarded, Please do not read if you do not like this pairing, it may scar you for life, If you do like this pairing, read on and, please review.

Severus Snape cursed. He had known that something like this would happen.

--Flashback--

A week ago Dumbledore had announced that the seventh years, a few "specially selected" teachers and himself would be going to Hawaii. He then proceeded to name the teachers going.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Professor Flitwick."

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced reading from a scroll of parchment. Severus had seen the twinkle in his eye. Damn Albus and his stupid ideas.

--End Flashback--

This was what it had resulted in. There was only one room left, it had one bed, one person to share it with. This person was regrettably female, and also regrettably a Gryffindor. It was Hermione Granger.

"Well, Professor, shall we go in?" She asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Granger." He answered swiping the key card and opening the door.

"Oh dear," Hermione started. "There isn't even a chair."

"You could sleep in the bathtub," Severus suggested.

"No thank you Professor, I would rather sleep in the same bed as you than sleep in a bathtub." She stated.

"Why thank you Miss Granger, you are too kind." Severus said sarcastically.

"There is an abundance of pillows, perhaps those can be placed between us." She paused. "Or maybe not." She added looking her Professor up and down.

"No, Miss Granger, the pillows will be placed between us as you first suggested. And stop looking at me like that." Severus said firmly.

"Like what?"Hermione asked innocently.

"Nevermind, let's just get the bed ready," he muttered.

"Fine," Hermione said looking downhearted. She began to place the pillows in the middle.

Hermione did not notice that Severus was looking at her. _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad without the pillows. What? She's a student! Well, why don't we take away the pillows for more room. Yes, that was a smart idea. _He thought.

"Miss Granger, take away the pillows. If we leave them on we will be practically falling off the bed." Severus said with a sigh.

Hermione's face brightened considerably as she pulled the pillows off the bed.

Once she was done she began rooting through her suitcase, finally pulling out a black tank top and some black cotton short shorts.

Hermione began to take off her shirt when Severus coughed loudly.

"Oh, sorry Professor, you can have the bathroom." She said with a smirk.

Severus sighed but then went into the bathroom to change.

When he came out Hermione was sitting on the bed. She had changed into her pajamas and her skin looked very pale against the harsh black. She was waiting for him. Looking up she took in his apperance. He was wearing a pair of pitch black boxers and no shirt. His chest was stunning and Hermione found herself longing to touch it.

She got off the bed and walked up to her professor.

"You look very sexy Professor." She commented.

Severus was surprised. _Did he really? _he thought.

"If I am sexy than so are you Miss Granger," he said without thinking.

"Please, call me Hermione." she reprimanded as she reached up to touch his cheek.

"Hermione, stop this." Snape demanded.

"No, I'm having fun," Hermione insisted. Getting closer, she whispered,"Are you telling me you don't want this? Be truthful, Professor Snape or should I say, Severus."

Severus couldn't lie, not when she used his first name,"Of course I want this, but -"

Hermione interrupted, "Then don't resist it, darling." She was now running her fingers through his greasy hair.

"We can't do this Hermione. I am your teacher." Severus said shoving her backwards.

"Only for another month, Severus," she reminded him. He looked skeptical. She moved closer, so that their lips were almost touching. "You said you wanted this. If you want something you should get it." She whispered, her breath tickling Severus' cheek.

"I was wrong, Hermione. I don't want this." Severus replied, pausing for dramatic effect. "I need this."

Hermione captured Severus' lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus responded by deepening the kiss, placing his arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her body against his. Soon hands were roaming everywhere, across Severus' gorgeous chest and under Hermione's tank top. It wasn't long after that the pair got up the nerve to get into each others pants, Severus, squeezing Hermione's girly butt and Hermione, groping about in Severus' boxers.

Hermione moaned as Severus began to pull her shorts down, she stepped out of them, still kissing Severus. Soon the pair had no clothes on. Hermione could see every inch of Severus' body and Severus could see every inch of hers.

Breaking away suddenly, Severus asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?"

"Yes," she replied simply, getting under the covers.

"Are you a virgin?" Severus asked, as he too got under the covers.

"Yes," She replied. From his asking, she figured that he wasn't. For some reason this didn't surprise her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later and they were still busy. Severus moaned as Hermione's tongue entered his mouth once more and teasingly touched his. He responded by pulling her body even closer to his, if that was possible. Hermione moaned loudly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Severus was just about to kiss Hermione's neck when somebody knocked at the door.

"Merlin! Who in their right mind comes to peoples hotel rooms at three o'clock in the morning?" Severus muttered.

He was about to get up when Hermione whispered, "No! This is our night. We don't have to answer the door."

"How right you are," Severus agreed as he lay back on top of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron were annoyed. They hadn't gotten any sleep at all. The people in the room next door were obviously a couple. Every five minutes a loud moan could be heard. They had knocked on the door but no one had replied. They were so annoyed that they decided to go downstairs and steal an extra key card for the room. Once inside the room they would hope that the couple had covers over them and also yell at them to be quiet.

It was a good plan, until they got inside the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione heard the door click open.

"Listen!" she hissed at Severus. "Someone's opened the door."

"You must be imagining things Hermione." Severus told her. When nobody came in she assumed Severus to be right and began kissing him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was wrong in assuming. For Ron and Harry had opened the door. They had waited ten seconds to go in.

Both were equally grossed out at the sight they saw before them. It was their friend Hermione. But she wasn't alone, Professor Severus Snape lay on top of her. They were kissing paasionately.

Ron was the first to speak, "What is going on here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus jerked his head back from Hermione's, he knew that voice anywhere. It was Ronald Weasley.

"How in the bloody hell did you get in here?" he yelled.

"We stole a key card." Harry offered.

"This is so typical." Hermione muttered to Severus, who muttered back, "It is indeed."

"It doesn't matter how we got in here. What are you doing?" Ron asked bluntly.

"I am trying to have a minute alone with Severus." Hermione snapped, looking up into Severus' eyes, which were full of passion and hatred at the same time.

"Oh, so he's 'Severus' now? Just a couple of days ago you were insulting him with us." Harry reminded her.

"I was only doing that to hide my love for him." Hermione explained.

"Yes, Potter, that is what she was doing, now kindly leave us alone, or I'll... I'll..." Severus tittered off not knowing what to threaten.

"Or we'll give you a perfect view of what we'e doing." Hermione said thinking quickly.

The boys ran off quickly.

"Now, where were we, darling?" Severus asked. Hermione giggled.

"I believe we were right here." Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly, pressing his body against hers and capturing his lips once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron had run as soon as they heard 'perfect view'. They decided to never again burst into random hotel rooms. You can never tell who it may be, or what they may be doing inside.


End file.
